Truth or Dare with the Cullens
by JessikaWithA'K
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's go on a show of truth or dare poor poor Emmett AND HIS TALKING VAMP SQUIRREL its way better than it sounds just read and tell me what you think of it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Poor, Poor Emmett

Me: Jessica (so you don't get confused.)

Me: Hello I'm Jessica and I shall be being the host of truth or dare with the Cullen's and possibly Jacob!

Jacob: Hey what's that suppose to mean even your pen name is mean to me!

Me: It's nothing personal I just don't like you. And just because my pen name is 'Jacob~ Black~ Must~ Die' does not mean anything.

Emmett: Hey, guys, mountain, attention, back to business we want to play already.

Me: What was that suppose to mean 'mountain, guys' clearly you didn't realize I'm a girl and it's not my fault I'm tall!!

Alice: Jasper do your thing.

Jasper uses his 'powers' to calm Jessica down and Jacob and Emmett.

Alice: Thank you. *Gives Jasper a kiss on the cheek.*

Me: Okay who's first? Jasper?

Jasper: What me I never did anything to you? Emmett's the one who called you a mountain! Not me!

Me: Jeez Jazzie I was playing with you. Though you do have a point. Emmett?

Emmett: Oh lord why me just because you're almost as tall s a mountain doesn't mean you have to pick on me. What about Rosie over here?

Rosalie: Don't be such a wimp. That's not the same Em I use to know. * Gives Emmett the love glare.*

Emmett: Okay anything for my Rosie pooh.

Me: Okay truth or dare? Either way it will make your life a living-

Emmett: no, no ,no ,no ,no. Truth no dare. Truth.

Rosalie: Don't be such a wimp that tall thing can't do anything to you. He chooses dare.

Me: What did you say? Oh whatever I dare you to- we will continue after this break!

Commercial * Stephan McGee has been traded in for stay tuned and see.* End of commercial.

Me: The dare is Emmett are you ready?

*Emmett hiding behind rose shuttering.*

Emmett: No I mean yes. No, I mean yes, yes is my final answer.

Me: Okay you have to *pulls something out of hat* you have to keep your hands at your sides all day today and tomorrow. That's enough for you to handle Bella could do that until she trips in all.

Bella: Hey I'm not that bad *trip* well *trip.* Owe.

Edward: It's all right love, that big sky scraper is just a mean meaner.

Me: What did you call me? I know you didn't just call me a sky scraper or a mountain like somebody.

Bella: Don't *trip* you talk *trip* to my *trip* boyfriend *trip* like that.

Me: Emmett remember everyone is watching you keep your hands at your sides at all times.

Emmett: Mean sky scraper!

Me: I'm goin' to pretend I didn't hear that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mean while Emmett and his brothers are going hunting while Jessica follows.

Edward: Don't you think that the sky scraper is going to over board how will you hunt?

Emmett: Like this *runs after squirrel bites runs off by a tree* hunting squirrels without hands helps my mind.

Jasper: Are you sure you have one?

Emmett: I really don't know what if I have two brains?

Jasper and Edward: Emmett you idiot that's a bird no it's a toed well I don't know it's not a squirrel.

* * *

kay it may seem weird but wait till the next ch comes up (if i figure out how to put the 2nd ch up seriously hel[ w/ that problem) I want at leadst 5 reviews till nxt ch k


	2. Rosie, Rosie, Rosalie

chapter 2

Me: We are now back with Emmett and the Cullen's while Emmett has tried o do his dare. Under line 'tried'. He has failed his dare so now he must hmm blow his jeep up. So go on Emmett were all watching! Muahahaha.

Emmett: B- bu- bu- bu ,bu- but why my poor ,poor little big jeep, daddy will protect you!

* Emmett goes over to the jeep hugs it and says good bye. He then got a match and lit the jeep on fire after he poured gasoline all over it. Once he did that he ran over to Rosalie and hid behind her.*

Me: your turn Emmett to say truth or dare. Go on.

Emmett: a b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y and z now I know my abc's next time wont you sing with me!

Me: Um Emmett It's your turn... * Emmett is still singing his abc's* Emmett stop singing the abc's you moron!

*Everyone stares in shock.*

Me: What? You've never heard me say moron yay very convenient. But go Emmy! * I said with a love grin on my face. As you can tell he's MINE*

Rosalie: Excuse me. But why are you giving my beau a love stare you do know he's mine right?!

Me: Aw I knew that but I did know he's not yours I said he's MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's only you're in Stephanie Meyer's books

Edward: Oh so none of ya'll fight over me but ya'll do over the little mad man who plays with food!

Bella: *gasp and slaps him* Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You do not need that Sky scraper to be with you. She's too tall for you. *she than fake cries.*

Me and Rosalie: *Gasp* what? He is not a mad man you stupid self Volvo JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella: Oh no ya di'int just call my beau a self Volvo Jerk! Though the self Volvo part I do get.

*Me and Bella and Rosalie then start Cat fighting pull hair that sort of thing*

Me: Okay STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone stares at me in shock.*

Everyone but me: Wow.

Me: Emmett your turn okay and anyways I'm only a 3 inches taller than you self Volvo person. *Jessica said very calmly.* Okay just pick someone to do truth or dare.

Emmett: Well, all you had to do was ask but Rosie Pooh Truth or Dare?

Rosalie: Dare 'cause I'm not a wimp like you.

Emmett: *gasp* Okay I dare you too. Ugh... I dare you to bite Bella! And if you don't you have to eat a sumo wrestlers food.

Edward and Bella well everybody but Em: *gasp* Oh no he di'int

_Oh god why did he have to say that, _ everyone must have been thinking.

Rosalie: Well, since I'm not a wimp like Emmett, I'll do my dare. *gets closer to Bella while Bella backs up.* Well, I can't do my dare so... *pounces up and does a light snatch/ bight thing on Bella's neck.*

Edward and Emmett: we'll carry her in.

Me: stay tuned cause when we come back Bella might just be a vampire, If I don't bury her alive.

Everyone: gasps

Me: Kidding, or maybe not.


	3. OH GOOOOOOOOD

WERE BACKKKKKKKKKK

Me: go on bite her chant it with me...

everyone: bite her bite her... etc

*Rosalie bites Bella ha then Eddie ward carries her away*

Edward :How could you im gonna murder you you stupid BUM!!!

Me: Calm down people Jasper do your thing!

Jasper: Nay, I don't feel like it... This is funny.

Me: Jasper do you want me to make Alice to break up with you?

Jasper: No, Okay.. *does his thing*

Rosalie: Jasper Truth or Dare?

Jasper: Dare.

Rosalie: I dare you to lick a plant...

*Jasper starts frenching the plant Alice runs away crying and we will continue later on...*

oKay were back now Jasper what will he do?

Jasper: Ali, baby come back.!

Me: Forget her.

Jasper: okay, Emmett Truth or dare?

Emmett: Dare...?

Jasper: I dare you to say "in my pants for the rest of the day..

Emmett: Okay I will do it in my pants...

Everyone starts laughing

Me: okay let's see how retarded this gets tommorrow or the next day or the next day... Well when ever I get Some ideas!


	4. AN broken wrist

**A/N: hey peoples, me and my big bro got into a fight and i broke my wrist so i wont be updating for a while but if u have any ideas you can share them... bythe way i stared the fight...i have anger issues....**

**Have a nice day.....reviewers only cause the people who don't review but add i dont like that do both at least or just review....,**

**Jes**


End file.
